Reverence Breakdown
by Rhenei Ennui-A
Summary: What happens if your self-restrain failed you? The outcome can either be disastrous or absolutely pleasant.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It seems we have a new teacher, Izaya.", said by the slim form with glasses, genius-like medical practitioner wannabe, leaning towards its desk, knuckles clasp tight located in its left cheek, apparently trying to communicate the raven haired youth at front whom is giggling nonstop at something, perhaps. Then he continued.

"I guess you won over the debate. Would you care filling me in with certain details?"

"Hm? What are you talking about Shinra? Hohoho!", response of the one at front. Still slightly giggling, now flaunted a smirk. So twisted, so vile, followed by another statement, still with its obnoxious smile of his.

"That old perverted bastard deserves to be redundant anyways. Imagine! Me? Being seduced by that sick- Uugh! Remembering it gives me creeps! Nonetheless, a teacher, A _TEACHER_, which he is, called me to his office yesterday _just_ to ask me if we could fuck this weekend. How endearing don't you think? Hah! What a fool! Orihara Izaya the great would never stoop that low and besides! He should've at least looked at the mirror before he offered that preposterous submission. This is why I love humans! They are so succumbed by lust which-

"I've had enough with your love for humanity, Izaya. So your point is, you-

"Yes! Me! I was the one who got him dismissed! Boo hoo! But what I do not know is this apparent _new_ teacher of ours now. I heard back in his high school years-

"Wow. Sudden change of topic. Classy-

"AHEM! Let me finish! Back in his high school years, he beaten up a lot of gangsters which made him a gangster himself and plus! I heard-

The entrance door of their classroom was unexpectedly opened which startled the two at the left corner, close to the window, chatting.

A tall, well built physique, blonde haired man.

The whole class' mouth was practically open including Izaya, as the mysterious man approached the desk where the ex-teacher was positioned.

The man was wearing a long sleeved shirt, folded at the lower arm, with matching black tie. The shirt was well proportioned properly with its muscular body which in lesser terms- made him look more, _sexy- _in Izaya's opinion. Not to mention the glimmering mocha colored pupils of his, hidden behind the perfect shade of its eye glasses unlike his friend's.

Unable to speak, the only thing he could do was observe.

The man approached the desk successfully then, wait- It appears the man was carrying a bunch of books with him. Books, right. And a class record which was held by the last English teacher whom was fired for some reason untold…

Class Record?

Books?

Desk?

Last English Teacher?

Fired?

.

.

.

.

.

Wait

WAIT

Man?

"Hello Class! Starting today, I am your new English teacher. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo. Pleased you meet you all."


	2. Chapter 1

Normal day, normal mornings, sweet bed, comfortable pillows, ringing cell phone. _Ringing cell phone?_

The not so blissful awakening of the bleached blond haired, soon-to-be, protection officer or rather, bodyguard of a loan shark personnel. Since it was an acquaintance of his that recommended that job, and since that job fairly suited him well, of course, he agreed. But likely there has been a contradiction. This bodyguard task of his was supposed to start next month or so, he recalled. There was a faint curiosity aroused in him.

Sluggishly, he picked up this annoying little piece of device but still with care and a bit of inquisitiveness, then the man answered it.

"Hello? This is Heiwajima Shizuo speaking. How may I-

"Err Heiwajima-kun? This is Tom."

"Tom? Ah, Tom-san. Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you this time of day but to be precise, let me get straight to the point. Could we meet this afternoon?"

"Eh? Um-

"This is about your up-coming job. There's been a slight change about your vacant status. And I would like to inform you properly by explaining it personally. It's a bit hassle for me to talk like this. So, if you wouldn't mind-

"Why, yes. Of course."

"Thanks. Russian Sushi, one o'clock.", thus the call was ended.

As he threw its cell phone off the couch, the blonde gazed at his wristwatch on its right arm.

**Nine thirty seven am**

It seems the blonde has got time to prepare. And so he did.

* * *

"Dear God! How sickening!", a young juvenile exclaimed contemptuously in the hallways outside of a external office retained by a teacher judging the appearance of the main entrance whom the lad absconded from.

"Isn't that-

The raven haired, baby-faced youth stomped heavily without any precaution towards the people surrounding him at the moment.

_I'll make sure you'll know your place better, you pathetic being._

* * *

Hastily, the blonde's footstep grew rougher and rougher every minute as he somewhat glanced at his wristwatch. It was past twelve. Apparently, the blonde deliberately wallowed too much pudding for its semi-light breakfast/lunch earlier. He enjoyed it merrily to overlook his primary arrangement. Hence, he was in a hurry.

"Tom-san!", he called out to the negro-like bloke in formal attire akin to those in the mafia movies with matching weird hairdo.

"Shizuo-kun, are you alright?"

"Pardon me Tom-san. I kinda got delayed due to the-

"It's no serious issue, Shizuo. I just got here also, so. Sit."

"Uh, yes, thank you."

"I hate to interlude this discussion in contrast subsequently unto those unimportant things and it would be likely if I begin to elucidate what you are ordained to do, you ought to take heed. Fathom me Shizuo-kun."

"I will Tom-san, I can assure you my full collaboration."

"Good. This is about to get very complex."

"Excuse me?"

"Your up-coming standing isn't going to be my bodyguard. It's much more complicated than that."

"Uh-

"You're going to be a teacher."

"What?"

* * *

"Hey you heard 'bout that guy in the red v neck?"

"Who?"

"Orihara Izaya."

"Dude, you serious shit? You shouldn't speak a thing related to that maniac."

"He scored the highest in the last preliminary exams, didn't he?"

"Yea, total of a hundred percent."

"I bet he bought his notch there. Rumor says he's connected to the black market industry."

"No wonder the teachers seemed frightened when he's around."

"And guess what, you know Kinoshita-sensei? The English teacher of his class?"

"What 'bout that geezer?"

"He got fired recently."

"What? You don't mean-

"Oh yea, I mean. One of my classmates said they _saw_ Orihara Izaya-

-**My My! What a fantastic exchange of tedious thoughts! Hayashi Saito-san, Suzuki Endo-kun!**-

The swarm of people immediately gawked at the school radio in the upper corner of the faculty office where teachers were located from, then glared at the two who bore the exact names specified.

As the mysterious speaker continued,

-**Don't you think it would be likely if you would just study for the approaching assessment first rather than gossip delirious remarks to your fellow student? Not if you wanted to maintain being the two lowest schoolboys who got the nethermost marks on the last examination!-**

After the statement, both of the youngsters became a laughingstock to the crowd, followed by the sneer of the teachers also.

As the result of anger and tremendous ire, the two marched harshly, bumping to one person to another, still receiving that look of ridicule. Arriving at the entrance of the school radio, the two pounded unto the door and scrutinized nothing. The room was empty, no person sighted besides those huge electronic devices used for the broadcast when needed. Thus, the two allegedly left with the scorn of irascibility inside, failing to notice the small transceiver plus the ones planted to the two's uniform hidden perfectly the one and only.

The raven haired juvenile laughed hysterically at the rooftop along with his partly associate who's been demanding remedy for his behavior.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! HUMANS! I LOVE HUMANS! HUMANS LOVE!-

*BOINK*

"Ow! Shinra! Why'd you do that for!"

"Well, duh! I've been _trying_ to ask you for _hours_ now! What did Kinoshita-sensei say? And where did you get that mic from? Isn't that mic connected to the school radio below which-

"I know how it works Shinra, thank you for clarifying at least. About that guy, ugh, never mind. Don't ever speak that distasteful name ever and I mean _ever as in never, N-E-V-E-R,_ **never** again. I doubt he'll show up in this school from now on."

"Ehh? Izaya, what are yo- Okay, I was just wondering what he said since we broke-

"What do you mean by _we_, Shinra?"

"Uh, fine. _I _broke his car's window. Wait, you were fairly involved! How could you just put the blame _just_ on me? Besides, you were the one who got called though you recall, I was the mastermind."

"'Coz,… Ugh, next topic. I'll let you know when I'm on the story telling mood which is not at the moment so."

"You get grouchy by the minute. How's your experiment going anyways?"

"Eh~ I wouldn't call it experiment if I were you. I prefer it the tryout of my new on-going business to improve n' expand my knowledge more with the use of brokering and hacking, ect."

"It's a pretty dangerous job if you ask me."

"Well of course, the world is a mystifying nirvana, full of enigmatic wonders and unexplainable bewilderment! Waiting for the privileged one to discover those, enthralling, very confidential clandestine. And I shall be that righteous principle."

"If you're worthy enough that is."

"Well of course, I am! No one loves humans such as I do."

"Only out of your amusement."

"Probably, but-

The school bell rang suddenly which left the raven's muttering taciturn.

* * *

"Orihara Izaya – gender: male; age: 17. How young.", the blonde's eyes focused at the picture located at the upper right of the bio data, consisting trivial details concerning facts related to this certain adolescent.

**_Some hours ago_**

_"Eh? This child?"_

_"Yes, this child hacked through the boss' computer system and sold the information he got to the opposing establishment. The outcome was a total disaster, plus the lack of accomplices. Most of them stooped out or either shifted to the other enterprise. This child did us tons of damage and the boss cannot tolerate that."_

_"I see but, why'd you offer the bodyguard task in the first place? Why didn't you-_

_"Proposed this undertaking first? Then again, it's very complex."_

_"Why is that? Contrariwise, is being his teacher really going to be a lot of help? I just don't think that it's quite applicable to do so."_

_"Being a teacher, **his** teacher, is the only thing that can link us to this Orihara kid, besides you're really that known weren't you?"_

_"Well-_

_"Consider that as a deception, this kid can dig out dirt deeper than anyone has. I doubt someone who's background is general as yours would not interest him at all. The main purpose is to get as much information out of him as possible. The rest is for you to handle. Agreed?"_

_"Uh, yes."_

_"Shizuo-kun?"_

_"Look forward to my attainment, Tom-san."_

_"Terrific."_

"Raira Academy."

_"I'll give you some info 'bout the kid and the school that he's attending to. Luckily, a schoolteacher got terminated recently and I purchased it with the help of the boss' connections. You'll have to start teaching by then."_

_"How prompt."_

_"Exactly, ASAP."_

"I guess I should begin revision myself."

_"I understand. What subject am I handling exactly?"_

_"English."_

"Next Monday, huh."

_"We're counting on you Shizuo-kun."_

_"Count my best efforts Tom-san."_

"This isn't going to be very pretty."


	3. Chapter 2

It was dark, too dark. Atypical from the usual daily outshine of summer at least, however, never did it bother him. Too mentally preoccupied, not comprehending anything else in mind.

For the last few minutes, it started to rain, hard.

Dripping severely from the sudden precipitation, the blond took cover at the nearest building of– . . . _Where_?

Almost midnight. _Check_

Storm approaching. _Check_

In the midst of nowhere. _Check_

Without a doubt, definitely a living definition of worst-case scenario.

Deeply engrossed in his thoughts he was.

Not once in his life, even dreamt, being a teacher.

I mean like, him? Seriously?

Heiwajima Shizuo?

Notoriously known for its inhumanly brute strength in which most people input the words if reminded of that name. Apart from its impeccably stunning form, his dyed blond hair signifies its claimed reputation.

To reminisce the past receding in his school years, normally, as a common person would function, after such tiresome combat, it would be literally very humane of us to injure ourselves.

On the other hand, one might not think subsequently at every combat, at every tremendous force exerted including each damage taken, ought to result a superhuman capability towards sorts of strength, like, it was borne within, an inner aptitude, or so.

Needless to say, with those vicious traits along with its inhumanly temper, who would have the nerve to say hello? Nor at any rate, even be around you?

No one certainly

Never did he care though, he disliked violence, he despised the people who made him use it, he was satisfied the way he was. Until now, that is.

He liked the fact that he could use this strength of his to protect, he wasn't expecting any of this bullshit about a _kid_ and other complicated stuff but, what he hated the most is why he couldn't refuse. Tom was a splendid pursuer and plus, he badly needed income. Or maybe, it was just an excuse.

_He was scared, scared of hurting others_

_He wanted to help, he always did_

He liked – no, _loved_ helping others, he could help others but then again, the consequence would be vice versa. That's what he believed in, ever since that accident happened ages ago.

_A scar, an abysmal incident, of the past_

"IT WAS YOU ISN'T IT?!-

Startled, the thought of being alone in this darkness was proven wrong, dramatically.

The voice was loud and clear. It was dark, yes, but he could still distinguish the surroundings, the happenstance.

Probably a fight of some bunch of kids, he thought.

ORIHARA IZAYA!"

Startled, again. The name stated, was gut-wrenching for the blond. Like a flash of lightning, struck in its whole bulk.

Stinging

_Orihara, Izaya..._

"Ehh? Well isn't it Saito-san and Endo-kun from class 3? The locomotion earlier at the hallway was quite amusing! I wonder who could've said those horrible _facts_."

"Why you littl-

"I'll show you how _horrible _we are now punk."

"I See. So you brought friends, that's cute. Are you gonna start a gossiping charade?"

"FUCK YOU!"

This was bad.

"GET THAT FREAK!"

This was getting extremely bad.

"AHAHAHA!"

He had to do something.

"WHAT THE FUCK-

Without knowing, the blond lurking in the shadows, he immediately gripped one of the kids wrists which surprised entirely the gang including his so called _target_.

"Hey, you kids should be home right now. And it's raining."

_Pathetic_, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't used to this, socializing mess.

With those words, the kids burst out laughing, without fear of what might come before them.

"Shut it old man.", said by the one who got grabbed, attempting to free himself which was upheld futile.

"I said, go hom-

Dripping, not only rainwater was pouring onto Shizuo's head but _blood_ also.

"Serve's you right!"

"You should butt out! This is none of your business!"

"This is between us and that scumbag over there!", directed at the raven haired whom is observing diligently despite the thought of being soaked disgust him, it was too amusing to run from, especially from the appearance of the strange individual.

Though as if they won, after hitting the blond's head with a baseball bat they had, the grip was still there, now grasping harder and_ harder and __**harder**_.

"AHHH‼! LET GO OF ME YOU FUC-

"I'll say this_ one last time_."

The blond's voice went hoarse and rasp, indicating its controlled irritation, then he stated again.

"_Go home... NOW. _Do you _kids_, _hear me_? _Huh?_!"

"Pff-

"O-orihara Izaya-

The blond reached its limits which let out a heavy, _heavy_ sigh. He planned to beat the shit out the kids now, well, until most of them started to run away.

"We-we'll settle this to-tomorrow!", said by one who got grabbed whom luckily escaped off the blond's upcoming fury then hurriedly left along with its groupies.

Silence, the blond could hear the splashing of raindrops on the ground, the cold, hefty winds, hovering trees only to be interrupted by some hysterical laughter.

"Aha...Ahaaha..ahahah,AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! AAHAHAHAH! HUMANS!"

This voice, he hadn't heard it before – no, he did but,_ wait_.

_Orihara Izaya_

"Didn't you hear me kid? I said go home.", Shizuo said. In order to stop the never-ending laughter of this kid, and in order to confirm if this _kid_ really is-

"What about you Mister? What are you doing here in this time of night?", pouting. He could tell, by the cutesy lil' way its voice sounded, quite effective in a way though.

How he wondered this kid looked like, in Tom's info, there was a picture of course, pretty detailed in fact but it would make a whole lot of difference if he met the _actual _tyke.

"I guess, you're considered my hero now, nee? Would you mind telling me your name? I wouldn't mind keeping in contact also! Ahh! As a token of appreciation-

"Go home, I said. Are you deaf?", shocked at the unexpected friendliness, it's a surprise how he got into a delirious fight.

"Shucks, but I'm already at my home!", pointing at the building where Shizuo used as a shade from the rain. Considering the dimness around, it seems its face was partly covered.

"Would you like to stop by for a drink? You're drenched also aren't you? Could you perhaps be lost?", he asks to many questions, he talks to much, what else? This kid is too curious. Isn't he afraid of anything? Piles of uncertainties are rambling onto Shizuo's mind.

"Where are we?"

"What's your name?"

Annoying

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"I could say the same to you Mister! You shouldn't underestimate the people around you even if they're younger. And besides, why would you help a stranger, hm?"

Whoah, a smartass. No wonder he got ganged up.

This was getting nowhere, the blonde finally decided. He should just probably get home, fast, before he gets more wetter than this.

"Where are you going Mister?", hurriedly, he grabbed the blond's shirt, feeling its body temperature.

"Go home, you'll get sick."

"You're worse, you're more soppy than I am."

"Talking here would do muc-

"That's why you'll come by my apartment!", pulling the blond towards the building.

"No, where-

"Shinjuku, we're around Shinjuku. Could you at least tell me your name?"

_Shinjuku? Are you kidding me?_

"Next time kid."

Clutching the youth's hand gently, as he released it unto it gets to the little ones temple.

"Yes! You said it! Next time you'll visit me 'kay? I'll be counting on it!"

_Two words – Weird Kid_

Enthusiasm filled up the raven's intellect, never did he thought, there would come a day that_ someone_, _anyone_ in this world would truly excite him, in a way that _no one_ has ever done before.

"So, this is the feeling of being saved ehh, hehe. I'll find him, I'll definitely will."

Although without any clue or exact hints about this mysterious _hero_ of his, Izaya was determined that he _will_ discover the identity of his _apparent savior _though he didn't precisely got a good look but all he knew that this guy was older, taller judging by its voice which seemed fairly erotic.

Strolling jauntily as he approached its apartment, the raven was supposed to enter the building until something caught its eye.

A brown envelope

"Hm? _Eh_, this is–

* * *

_Panting harshly_

_Shallow breathing_

_Weary body_

_Doused garments_

Things that described the blond thoroughly during its journey way back to Ikebukuro.

Very much indeed, he must say that its resistance would come in handy at times like these. An average human would probably collapse after walking straight for _three hours_, _especially_ when its raining.

Cold, the water was. He would catch a flu if he kept going on like this any longer.

"_Ahh! _Finally!", the blond exclaimed in glee at the sight of its apartment.

His vision were getting denser and denser as each of its steps went heavier and heavier.

Subsided, as the blond entered its home, slogging, reaching its limits, he instantly fell unconscious.

* * *

Still ticking raucously, the clock struck two.

The appliance is not the only thing that is infuriating, but also the collision of the raven's fingers against the rough surface of a paper.

Turning every page with a bit of bitterness inside.

_Who was the owner of this– _

_What kind of_–

Questions, questions that _needs_ to be answered, to be discovered, to be identified, to be _revealed_.

_Exciting_

"Shiiiiki-san! Shiki-san can you hear me?"

_Thrilling_

"Shi-ki-saaaaaan!"

_A definite whole new sensation_

"Orihara-san."

_An omen_

"Nee nee, what's the first thing in mind if you would find a document in a corner about yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

_Delightful instance_

"I just found a biodata of myself hours ago. Amusing isn't it?"

_Stimulating feeling_

"Orihara-san that is-

"Don't worry Shiki-san, pardon for the disturbance! I got too carried away!"

_Way too entertaining_

"Good day Shiki-san!"

"Orihara-

_This is going to be... sooo much, fun_

* * *

**A/N: **I deeply appreciate the review, favs and follows. (^_^) Though i'm really, _really_ lazy to write, it gives me great encouragement to finish this story.

As for Personality Disorder, i deleted it (.=.) For some private reasons but, i'll remake it as... I can (^-^'').

There could be a rating change in this fanfic, i'm thinking ... _smut? hEhe _I dunno

Look forward to my next chapters (^_^) I hope you'd enjoy reading.


End file.
